


Опять про цепь

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [6]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Потому что у Найнив тоже была своя Отрекшаяся, пусть и недолго</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опять про цепь

Найнив уже не бросалась так на него и, кажется, даже признала за ним право на свои собственные решения и свои ошибки. Возможно, он наконец-то стал взрослым самостоятельным человеком в ее глазах. Спасение мира способствует подобной смене в восприятии близких. Но, встречаясь с ним вечерами за чаем, его бывшая Мудрая всплескивала руками и качала головой при виде вольготно развалившегося Асмодиана. Умненький «менестрель» более не оставался услаждать их слух своей музыкой, а шустро откланивался и исчезал в бесчисленных комнатах дворца Дракона.   
\- Изумляюсь я твоему легкомыслию, – качала головой Найнив, присаживаясь за стол и благодарно принимая чашку чая.  
Ранд привычно улыбался на ее ворчание. Он и не такое простил бы той единственной Айз Седай, что не предала его и не желала использовать к своей выгоде.  
\- Так распускать своего Отрекшегося! – горячилась Найнив. – Легкомысленно и очень безответственно!  
\- Мой Отрекшийся не посмеет пойти против меня.  
\- Пригрел же на груди змеюку! А если он однажды ночью прирежет тебя, как собаку?  
Найнив все еще немного розовела, упоминая отношения Ранда и Асмодиана. Уж «свою-то» Отрекшуюся она ни за что не допустила бы так близко к себе.  
\- Рекомендуешь сажать на цепь? – улыбнулся Ранд. – Как ты?  
\- Не помешает, – кивнула Найнив уверенно.  
\- Я попробую, – ответил Ранд и поднес к губам чашку, скрывая ставшей слишком широкой улыбку.  
Вряд ли его идея привязать Асмодиана была именно тем, что имела в виду подруга...


End file.
